User blog:Beesjo/Monster Girl Adventure 2
While I was looking at other stuff, something pulled me back and I think I should finish what I started With a grand total of: "1'" comment in my last blog post, its just enough for me to continue. New Characters '''Phosphora-' Phospora is a new spirite that accompanies Leo and has the power of lightning. She was never part of the Four Spirits, despite her numeres attempts to join them. She could have joined Heinrich and then they would have been the "Five Spirits", but she refused and regreted the decision ever since. Her personality is much like Sylph, who is well acquainted with. Gnome finds her more annoying and beats her more the Sylph, while Undine and Salamander would reply for her to train more before threatening to kill her. Once she bonded with Leo, he would learn a new technique. Using her with Sylph and his angel powers, he would summon a small thunder bolt from the sky which he would call "Illias Thunder Judgement" 'Shiva-' Shica is a new Spirit that been teached under Undine and joins Allison. Unlike Phospora, she is more accepted to the Four Spirits because she is less annoying and more open. Some time after Chapter 3, Undine was approached by Shiva so she can teach her to use her powers. She got on well then with the other Spirits, but then again, she doesn't give an overly good impression on them ether. When she thinks she got a handle, it'll be a comedic moment when she found out that she don't. However, she's one of those type who except her mistakes, open to learning and bla bla bla. When Allison discovers and she bonded with Shiva, she combine her ice powers along with dark powers. With a little aid from Undine, Allison would cast a rain of slime which covers her target and "cool them off" and weaken them. She called the move "Black Alice Wonderland". '''Moses- Moses is the new leader for the reformed: Ilias Kreuz. The new Illias Kreuz has little relation to no relation from the preview group led by Lazarus other then the name and a few methods to achieve their goals. Instead of seeking the eradication of monsters, they only after human supremacy and controle all monsters. They are kind of like Neo-Nazis. Moses himself is rather an understanding person. Unlike his predecessor, he knows not all monsters are bad. But like Lazarus, he also have a personal hatred for them. His father was seduced by a monster and rapped him till his death. Moses don't see monster as malevolent but just dangeres and think they should be controled. Kings & Queens Alliance- is the "goverment" which is meant to keep coexistence between monsters and humans. Named after the the rulers of the world, the "Kings" reefer to human leaders (like Sabasa's King and Grangold's King) and "Queens" reefer to monster Queens. While the relations remain strenuous, the leaders prefere peace and follow Luka's ideals. Leo's Story Leo woke up at Port Natalia's beach and soon discovers where he is. As he ponder where he should go, what should do and how he would survived, he soon notice the town is in a panic. Following his fathers footsteps (but really wants to be cocky), decided to help the towns folk. There, he saw Crab Girl attacking and raping anybody she sees. Leo fought her and sealed her. Once everyone notice what he did, they quickly proclaim Leo as a Hero and the Mermaids throw themselves at him (which he really likes) Later, Leo waited until Crab girl was unsealed. Leo ask her why she attacked the town. She replaid that recently, she attempted to seduce a man but discovered he had monster powers (but not the one who attacked him and his mother). He then rapped her instead and afterwards, she lost controle of her lust and thats why she attacked. Angry towards the Monster Boys and feels pity for Crab Girl, Leo requested her to "wash his penis" to make up sealing her which she eagerly accepted. However, once he ejaculated for the first time in the wash, he felt extreamly weak which scared him. After he allow Crab Girl to finish washing his penis, Leo realized he somehow contracted Critical Ecstasy. This finally cause him to declare vengance against the Monster Boys and then went out to find them. He then move up to San Ilia, defending himself from any monster girl he encounter (plus at least one Alien Girl). Once he arrived, he soon notice it's being attacked by a small number of Chimera. He swiftly defended the town and force the Chimera to retreat. After being thanked for his deeds, Leo had an audiance with the king when discovered they were planing to execute the Chimera. Leo belived the Chimeras shouldn't be killed because he thinks it was the right thing to do. He managed to convince the king to spare them and let them go if he drive of the ones holding themselfs up at the Haunted Manor. Leo secceded, the king was true to his word so Leo then moved on with his journey. Hearing a tip of a strong male in the Forest of Spirits, Leo headed there hoping to find one of the Monster Boys, his father or one of the spirits to help him. Once he arrived, he quickly meets Sylph who also reconize him as Luka's son (stating she saw him as a baby). She says she will follow Leo if he help fixed a situation in the forest. A large quantity of Succubus flowers begin appearing and the Fairies begin using them for their antics and going to far. Leo agree to help and set out to fix everything. He found the fairies who was causing the trouple and resulted in him fighting them. Leo stopped them and found out that the Succubes Flowers comes from the "Alra Succubes", a Succubus with a Plant's physiology. He also found out that she moved to the forest and deliberately pass her flowers around just to couse trouple. Leo found Alra Succubes and begins to fight her and if he wins she stop what she was doing. However, Leo found the fight difficult and gotten worse when Sylph tried to help and gotten captured. When Leo try to motivate himself to continue, Phospora appeared and helped him in the fight.. Once Leo win the fight, he threaten to kill Alra Succubes (not telling her she would just be sealed) if she doesn't follow through on her word and she agreed. Afterwards, Phospora greated herself and want to join him on his adventure so she can brove herself to be one of the spirits. Despite a bit of a protest from Sylph, Leo allow her to tag along and both Phospora and Sylph follow him on his journey. He then decide Sabasa to be the next place on his journey. Allison's Story Allison fell down at Gold Port but landed saftly thanks to her skills. She was worried about her mother but knows she can't go back to the Monster Lord's Castle without the Garuda Girl. As she ponder how she can save her mother, she soon heard a ruckus at the port town so she rush to assist. When she got there, she notice several monster girl, including the Dagon Girl, was attacking and rapping the town folk. Allison sealed the Dagon Girl, but soon become surround by the other monster. Fortantly, a group of human arrived and help her wards of the monsters. Afterwards, once peace was returned, Allison meet up with the group that saved her. However, it turned it was Ilias Kreuz. Moses appeared to her and explained that they want humans to be dominant over monsters and not kill all of them. Allison and Moses exchange their backstories and try to convince the other that their morals are correct. Despite Allison not convincing Moses to stop what he's doing, he does admit something was wrong and the monster girls wasn't to blame. Allison then decided to go to Grangold to seek aid for her endeavours, but Moses tell her she can't and pointed out that she doesn't have any ID to prove herself. Despite be intially discourage, Allison then decided to go of and find some other. Allison first decided to head to Succubus Village in hoping that someone there will know who she is. But when she arrived, she notice the town was in a contest to see which succubus can perform the best sex skills on a man. Allison found the contest appalling (despite the monster part of finds it appealing which she hates). As she was about to leave to find the people incharge of the town, she was quickly spotted for being a "human" girl and got cought to be a subject for the contestants. As she was being held until she was wanted, Allison try to devise a plan to escape. After her attempt fail, she notice one succubus approach her and give her advise. The Succubus told her she will be allowed to use her sword and fight back because part of the contest was about to teach the new made succubi to use their skills in a fight. Allison takes the advise but can't help to find the succubus familiar but can't remember who. When Allison was finally brought to the crowd, she defended herself until no one is left to fight her. Suddenly, one succubus reconize and allow her to meet Lilith & Lilim. Once Allison meets them, she explain what has happened to Alice and requested help to get into Grangold. Unfortantly, Lilith & Lilim replaid they can't help her to get to Grangold because of "past incidents" but can help her to fight the ones responsible. They also told her that they do know someone who can help to get into Grangold and guided her the way. Once Allison arrived at the destination, she discovered it was Lady’s Village and has also repopulated. However, half of the residents where monsters and the other half are human women. After Invesdigating, she discovered that a group of women grew tired of men leaving them and interacting with monsters and decided to have an all female village. However, after the women has setteled, the monster girls returned and wanted to reclaim what was meant to be their village. After long negotiations that almost turned vilent, the two groups decided to live together with little interaction. Allison also founds out that the person she wants is the women leader but refused because of Allison's relations to the monsters. Allison concluded that she needs to relieave the tension between the two fractions but don't know how to go about it. Then suddenly, the village was being under attacked by Alian Girls. Allison defended herself but all of the human woman was captured. The monster women felt relieved the the humans were gone but Allison accusing them to be heartless. She then begin to convince them that the humans became their neighbor and they should altleast respected them. Allison then sent out and rescue the human women. She found where the Alien Girls was camped and was able to free the woman, but was spotted and become swarmed by the aliens. When the women thought hoped was lost, the monster from the village arrived and saved them. When everyone returned back, the humans and monster agree to be more friendly and Allison was able to get into Grangold At Grangold, it didn't take Allison long for to get an audiance with the King (the same king from the original series but became a lot wiser). Allison explained what has happened and the king quickly belived her. The king explained he was somewhat awear what has happened to her mother and requested a meeting with all of Kings & Queens Alliance. However, he added that she needs to get more proof on the danger on the monster boys so the leaders can grasp on the dangers. Allison understood and set out to get more information on the monster boys. While she was investigating in Grangold, Allison discovered that her sister Amira (HER SISTER VERSION) is at Gold Volcano. Worried for her sister, Allison rushes to the volcano. Once arrived, she quickly being attacked by Dragon Girls and Dragonkin who is trying to eat her. Allison soon found Amira who was surprised and happy to see her. The happy reunion was interrupted by the "Queen Dragon" and explained when she found out what has happened to Alice, she decided to become Monster Lord. As Allison begin to fight her, she quickly notice that Amira had gotten away. Allison was slowly loosing the fight against the Queen Dragon who was about to eat her. But suddenly, Shiva appeared and save her. She helped Allison until she manage to defeat and seal the Queen Dragon. Afterwards, Undine appeared and explained who Shiva is, that they know of her predicament and want to assist. Allison then bonded to Undine and Shiva and then decided to go to Grand Noah because she thinks that were Amira was heading. Important Notes *In the comments of my last Blog post, someone says it was odd that none of Alice's and Luka's children (Leo, Allison and Amira) are Lamias. Let me explain: Because of the mixing of Angel and monster genes, some kids got more certain genes then others: **Leo is almost completly human with a bit of angel genes in him. **Allison is technically a Lamia, but her monster genes are weaker then her sister and easier to remain in her human form. **Amira has got the most monster genes but little of other genes. So because of this, she doesn't have a human disguised. Hope you read this. Hope you like it. You are more the welcome to leave a comment and feel free to give suggestions and idead (and make sure they are possitive). Don't to read my last blog post "Monster Girl Adventure" and Comment that too Category:Blog posts